Such a magnetic resonance examination system is known from the international application WO2006/111882.
The known magnetic resonance examination system is has a mode of operation which involves a continuous moving table magnetic approach where a ‘lateral’ read out is performed that is transverse to the direction of motion. A sub-volume is excited by a spatially selective RF excitation which moves with the motion of the object for respective subsets of primary phase-encodings. Acquisition of magnetic resonance signals is performed from a three-dimensional sub-volume of the object. The magnetic resonance signals are read encoded in a direction transverse to the direction of motion of the object and phase-encoded in at least the direction of motion of the object. In this way the coverage for imaging of the magnetic resonance examination system is extended.